Today's the Day !
by Stayl097
Summary: The day to top all days in the life of a Jedi Knight... Knighthood, and our young Padawan is racing to get there! Along the way she experiences, joys and apprehension on this momentous occasion to mark the start of her Destiny in the order. Ahsoka PoV story. NOTE: please review on how you liked it or not.


It was one of those days that started out just as any other. I was briskly pacing through the halls of the great temple as the amber rays of sunlight slivered through the windows of the corridors. Jedi from all over where walking through these ancient walk ways. Knighthood, oh what a sight, the fondest dream of an initiate as well as the crowning glory of a padawan's journey to step out of the halls of knighthood, deemed worthy to join the ranks of the order amongst my fellow brethren.

As I look around and my eyes catch sight of friends young and old; near and dear. I see Masters Koth and Kolar talking to one another laughter as hearty and deep as can be "Congratulations Padawan" can be heard in the distance, and Master Luminara smiles and nods gracefully as my speed turns to a brisk walk as I pass her by. Rushing past the halls of healing I catch eye of Bariss Offee, tending to some wounded young initates and padawans from one of the clans. Bariss throws a hand up my way with a warm smile, sending strong feelings of approval through the force. My eyes catch hers as she mouths "good luck" as I continue to go by for my meeting,she knows the stress and excitement of this occasion.

As I head past the archives I find that I'm running late to my meeting with the council,of course. My master would just have a fit at my tardiness but I know him too well for his hypocrisy. How many times have we rushed into a council room to be assigned to various missions, how many arguments have I witnessed him time and time again have with the Jedi council on his "methods" or lack thereof of following the code, particularly patience or recklessness comes to mind. With both my lightsabers at my sides swaying back and forth as I run, my montrals bouncing as I finally make it to the council chamber. Approaching the door to be summoned in, I take a step back ... this time is different from what I remember... That's right, last time something this big happened I was on my way to Chrstophisis. Little did I know my world was about to take a turn in the most unexpected way.

... _..._

 _As I enter the great room a sense of dread comes upon me, shaking yet reverentially I enter the council chamber. All around are members of an order I have consented to join with the intentions of reaching the level of jedi knight one day. At the tender of age of 14 my masters eyes bore into my own, I can see the faces of Adi Gallia, Plo Koon- who is like a father to me, Mace Windu, Ki-AdI Mundi, and Yoda himself. All around stand the faces of greatness known in the archives for one thing or another amongst their wisdom, grace, diplomacy, force knowledge and lightsaber combat. As I approach the center of the room I sense not anger or hostility; but a rush in the force almost distinctive of change, almost like a wind blowing. I also feel urgency and unrest on the council members. Something big is up for my visit today._

 _"Young Tano, a pleasure it is to see you. Know why we summoned you, do you?"_

 _"No master" I say as the council chamber stands still._

 _"Well young "soka'," started Master Plo "there has been a uprising in the Christophsis system and the republic has lost contact with Master Obi Wan Kenobi and Knight Skywalker."_

 _"It is Critical that we make contact with them as there is an matter of importance that needs to be informed to them from the Senate."Chimed in Ki-Adi Mundi_

 _"So What exactly does It have to with me "_

 _The chamber grew silent. Always to the point, yet again I am. Ahsoka thought._

 _"Young Tano this mission will be carried out by you to deliver a message to the Jedi on Christophisis" stated the Korun Master._

 _As he starts talking my eyes light up and everything becomes clear, the sense of change I felt ... meant my day is finally here..._

 _"Padawan Tano assigned you are to knight Anakin Skywalker,: Yoda spoke " your official training this will start. He will oversee your journey into knighthood. "_

 _My heart swells in a instant, assigned to the knight who is known as a enigma. The man of mystery himself, the chosen one. This ought to be good, out of all the padawans to be assigned to him I..._

 _"You may go Padawan Tano" said Master Windu who aroused Ahsoka from her musing._

 _"Already on it Masters" I state with a confident bow_

 _"May the Force be with you."_

 _This was my moment and this was time to prove my place in the order._

...

Now standing here 6 years later after going on to forge a powerful bond with my Master I am here; standing on the verge of knighthood. I breathe in and out as a flurry of emotions rush over me. I see my mission to Teth to rescue "stinky " alongside my Master. The malevolence ship, blue shadow virus, holocron heist with Cad Bane, Genosis and it's frightening adventures as well as Morris come to mind and many others. Each with its own set of lessons to take.

" _Your reckless little one. You never would have made it as Obi Wan' s padawan, but you might make it as mine" Master Skywalker stated. My eyes lit up on a instant as I gazed into the eyes of the one who had just accepted me as his own. My Master Anakin Skywalker. "Come on"_

 _"What are you trying to prove anyway ?" That I'm not too young to be your padawan"_

 _"Does this happen to you all the time" "Everywhere I go !"_

 _"You did a fantastic job today Snips" "All thanks to your training Master" " Your probably right I do deserve most of the credit but not all of it." "Good thing I know you don't mean everything that you say"_

 _"I'm sorry I let you down" "its ok I was a padawan not to long ago too"_

 _"Don't do it Master... I can't let you die Ahsoka."_

 _"This is another fine mess you've gotten us into!" "Me I thought I told you to look over the holomap" "I did remember when I told you about the giant wall and you said 'dont worry snips we won't be anywhere near that'_

 _"Ahsoka I'm so sorry..."_

 _" For what"_

 _"for letting you get taken, I should've paid more attention. I.."_

 _"You already did everything you had to do , everything you could. When I was alone out there all I had was your teachings and the lessons you taught me, and because of that I did survive .. and was able to lead others to survive as well."_

 _"I don't know what to say."_

 _"I do, Thank you Master!" I reply with a bow._

 _"Your welcome my Padawan"._

 _"What happened "Anakin stated after becoming conscious after his fighter accident on Cato Nemiodia. "Fighter crashed, I saved the day; your welcome_."

The memories are the most precious to me. As I turn to face the window I can see the sun ray's pouring through coruscanti skies grow brighter. I get lost in them as I feel a familiar presence approach. It's strong as a raging ocean turbulent; yet peaceful. It's force signature is as bright as a star in the sky. So many times had I basked in that familiar presence in a mediation session together; it was only one person and in he came with with his favorite dark black jedi robe and a smile to grace his face from ear to ear. Anakin Skywalker.

"Ahsoka are you ready " Anakin asks

"Yes Master, ... As I will ever be" I speak confidently; yet he could sense my undercurrent of apprehension and nerves.

As I walk past him he put his arms on my shoulder in a firm grip and met me at eye level. We locked eyes, blue to blue; and a minute of silence pasted between us... we both knew what this meant but yet it didn't have to be...

"Ahsoka this isn't the end, no matter what rank you achieve or what level in the force you go to you will ALWAYS BE MY PADAWAN.

"Anakin you will ALWAYS BE MY MASTER!" I reply pulling him into a very non jedi like hug.

As we walked into the chamber the Masters looked around ,the air was crisp in the room and felt as if a buzz was in the air. The force was singing as I approached Grandmaster Yoda.

"Padawan Tano nice it is to finally see you. This day long sought after you have. " said Yoda

"Yes Master". I say

"Kneel Padawan Tano" said Mace Windu.

As I knelt to the ground I saw my Master come before me." By the right of the council and the will of the force... I dub thee Knight Ahsoka Tano of the Jedi Order." With that he cut off my braid in a swift motion as I stood up and heard the ignored lightsaber of my fellow knights around me.

"Welcome to Order Knight Tano" stated Anakin and Obi Wan instantly. With that said the best of new beginnings had started but one things for sure looking at Master Skywalker...

Team Skywalker/Tano will stand through and through to the end.


End file.
